Judgement Day
by Makoto Akimoto
Summary: The Chidren of the Teens Titans, the CF Squad are in a major world crisis when NightWing's son Robin's sister Diana comes back after betraying them a few years before and is back for Payback!


Judgement Day

Judgement Day

**By Antonio Roberson**

Chapter 1

It's been two years since the betrayal of Diana and since that special day there hasn't been any signs of Slade, Blade, nor Jade. So the Cf Squad decided to relax and go back to school. Robin is now thirteen with medium length black hair and 5'1 in height. Mike or Michael is more intelligent since two years, he is now thirteen with short blondish-brown hair, 5'0 with silver contacts in his eyes. John is now fourteen, 5'2 with low cut hair and long sideburns, and he was made a mechanical arm for him to start school again. Raven went back to her normal Gothic personality but with a girly side to her now, she is now twelve, 4'9 with long midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. The school bell rings as Robin and Raven walks through the front door. Raven walks close to Robin mean mugging every girl she sees.

"I don't like her." She said.

"Raven you don't like anyone." Robin said smiling.

She him a strange look. "Yes I do. I'm with you guys right?"

"We don't count." Robin sighed.

They saw Mike and John walking down the hallway to them. They give them large wave and ran up to them.

"Man what's up guys? It's been two years since we've seen each other. I met Raven at the bus stop. Guess we all thought of the same thing: start our lives all over huh?" Robin said.

"Yeah man." Mike nodded. "I couldn't stay at home all day. I'm trying to make a living since mom's sick."

"Ah man I'm sorry. You didn't tell me that when we were walking. "John looked at him.

"Yeah. Anyway look at you Raven. Looking good." He looked her up and down then stopped at her waist.

"Excuse me? My face is up here Mike." She put her hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry. "He looked up.

"You know what you will never change." She groaned then walked away.

John walked up to Robin.

"It's good to see they haven't change, but what about you Robin? We lost touch with you after the battle and the disappearence of Diana, Slade, Jade, and Blade."

"I went back to my hometown in Japan. To take care of Starfire and Nightwing-mom and dad."

"Oh. how are they?"

"They're ok I guess, dad is still telling mom that it's ok for us to stay here in America."

"Still?"

"Still. She finds more and more things about why we shouldn't be here, but I just stare at them like they were aliens."

They both started to laugh.

"What's so funny Robin?"

A light-skinned girl with reddish hair walked to Robin wearing a too short skirt and a blue shirt that said "Kiss me if you're bad."

"Nothing umm...umm" Robin looked at her like she was a stranger

"Stephanie. It's Stephanie." She said a little agitated. "Anyways. where's Raven?"

"She's here. "Robin said tightening his grip on his book bag.

"Really! I'm suprised the school hasn't banned her goth butt out of school."

"Hey! Leave her alone-"

"No Robin, don't do it." John held his hand out. "Why don't you say that to her face."

"Fine I will." She shrugged.

"Ok, then do it now."

"Ok." She turned around and saw Raven standing behind her.

"Ra-Raven hello. "Stephine stammered.  
"Yeah." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead Steph. Raven she got something to tell you. Go ahead." Robin nudged her.

"Umm...umm nice bracelet. "Stephine slid by Raven and walked away.

"Whatever." Raven rolled her eyes then focused back onto Robin and John. "We got to get to class guys, we don't want to be late on our first day of school."

Chapter 2

The bell rings. The hallway is crowded with students. Robin catches Mike in the hallway as they walk to the lunchroom.

"Look at you Mike, you look sharp. Are those contacts?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to wear glasses so I bought brown contacts."

"Yeah."

There was short silence.

"Robin I need your help."

Robin look at him."With what."

Mike got silent for a few minutes. "It's this girl I like."

"It's Raven isn't it."

He laughed nervously."Yeah. How did you know."

"Mike. I've known you for almost a decade."

"Oh. Right. But what do I do, I mean I know what to do but she won't even say hi to me. At all!"

"I see. You're scared she might say no right?"

"Yeah."

"Well you just got to be a man about who you like and tell her before it's too late." He padded Mike back as they stopped at the luchroom entrance.

"Before what's too late?"

Robin and Mike turned around and saw Raven standing behind them.

"Umm nothing." They both stammered.

"You boys are weird." She walked in front of them.

"Wait. Raven I need to ask you something." Mike ran up to her.

"Yeah." she kept walking.

"Well umm... you see that I want to umm..."

"What." She turned around looking in his eyes.

Something caught his tongue.

"Umm?" Raven asked. "Well what do you want to tell me?"

The bell rang. it was time for lunch.

"Save by the bell." Mike thought.

"Well we better not be late for lunch eh?" Mike moved from Raven walked into the lunchroom.

"What's going on? What did he want to say? Raven turned to Robin with her arms crossed on her chest.

"I'm not telling you Raven. If Mike don't tell you I'm won't either."

She sighed hardly and walked to the lunchroom.

Robin and Raven caught up with John as they walked in the lunchroom.

"Man. This brings back some memories huh?"

"Yeah like when Raven used her powers to trip Stephine and made her dropped her lunch on her head."

They all laughed. They found a table and sat down and started eating their lunches. Stephine and her friends sat at the table beside them, they looked at Robin and giggled.

"Hey Robin the dance is coming up soon and I don't have a date. Wanna go with me?" Stephine smiled at him.

Robin just looked at her.

"Umm the dance ain't for weeks." Raven said.

"No one didn't ask you Goth." Stephine snapped.

Raven looked surprised but didn't say anything.

"Stephanie don't start right now." John said.

"No one asked you neither John."

"You want my answer." Robin said aggravated.

"Yes."

"Hell no."

Everyone in the lunchroom turned their heads.

"Wha-What?"

"I didn't studder Stephanie. And don't ask me again!"

"I-I-but..."

Robin turned his head and continued to eat his lunch. The rest of the lunchroom was still looking at him.

Mike turned around. "What! You guys are acting like you never heard anyone tell someone off!"

"But he told Stephanie off." Someone said.

"And! Maybe he doesn't find her attractive!"

The bell rang for everyone to go back to class. Robin gets up and throws his trash away and walks out without saying anything.

"Wait Robin!" Raven runs to Robin leaving Mike and John behind. "What's wrong Robin?

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's Diana. I miss her. She used to always make me laugh during lunch." Tears started to form in his eyes. "I didn't want to do it but she was with Slade, Raven. She was with Slade! What was I suppose to do?! Let her destroy what took me years to keep safe! Did I do something wrong to make me feel like this?! She was my sister, no matter what, but I let my ego get in the way didn't I Raven?!"

"No no no. You did the right thing. Not just for the city, but for the world Robin. I know how you feel, she had a heart of your mother's. She was the first one I really trusted. She was one of the reasons I'm still here, but you had to do what you had to do." Tears came down Raven's eyes.

Robin had to do the one thing he didn't want to do two years ago. He had to send her back to Starphire's planet after a deadly battle between him and Diana, then he close the portal to Earth since he knew he could not kill his own sister. Problem was that Diana was not in Tameran when the Cf Squad went to check, they suspect she never made to the other side fo the portal.

Raven gave him a hug."Just remember that she will be always in your heart and in your parents. Don't forget that." She hug him one more time and when to class.

Chapter 3

The bell rings for school to be over. The hallways are crowded with students eager to get their belongings and head home. Robin walks out of his class with John on the left of him, as they go to their lockers Robin notices three boys bugging another girl, she seems angry and wants to leave but the boy's friends are in the way. She was gorgeous. Her hair was long and golden brown. She was about the same height as Robin, maybe a little shorter. She had a beautiful face, flawless. Her skin was a pale brown. Her eyes were what stood out the most. The inner part of her eyes were hazel surrounded by a light brown then a splash of green.

"Get away from me." The girl said.

"What's wrong honey, can't handle a little of Jeff." The boy said with a smirk.

Robin stops. "John we should go help her."

"Naw man, I don't think we should interfere with them. Jeff and his friends aren't even scared of the police-wait I wouldn't want to hurt them. I really don't know how to control my stength when it's not measured."

"Well tell the others I'll be outside in a few, this shouldn't take long." He handed John his bag before he could say anything and walked toward them.

"Hey leave her alone, obviously she doesn't like you so get out of her-"

"Buzz off kid," Jeff said. "This is none of your god damn business you stay out of it." Jeff shove Robin out of the way knocking him down. "Billy, Daireus take care of him."

Jeff's friends gets up and walks toward Robin. John, Mike and Raven runs back into the school to see Robin about to be ambush. Robin gets up and see the two bullies walking toward him.

Robin smiled. "You really don't want to do this, guys. I'm not who you think I am." He got ready for the first one to charge at him. Billy is the first to throw the first blow, Robin dodges the first attack with no sweat and throws a roundkick to the stomach of Billy, he recoils and falls to the ground, Daireus charges at Robin next and throws a series of punches at him, before he could defend himself he caught Robin multiple times in the ribs then one in the mouth. He steps back to get ready for the next assault. John, Raven, and Mike stands in shock as they see the blood came from Robin's mouth. They were about to run over to him until Robin put his hand up signaling them to stop. Daireus comes back with another series of punches, one catching Robin in the ribs again, this time harder. He could hear something cracking inside. He leans against a locker, trying to catch his breath, then gets back up to join the fight again. Robin gives another roundkick but Daireus grabbed his foot and tossed him in the air. Robin landed in him feet about falls to his kness after a painful aftershock. He shook off the pain and charged at Daireus once again. Robin gives a powerful kick to Daireus's ribs, knocking him to a locker, he ran up to Daireus and gave one more finishing punch at him throwing him to the floor. There was silence in the whole school as Robin walks up to Jeff.

"Now you listen to me." Robin said. "You got until the count of two to get the hell out of here. ONE..."

Jeff moved from the girl and ran to the front door. "You're going to regret this Robin!!"

Robin looked down and saw the girl covering her face, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Your eyes are very pretty." Robin said.

"Thanks." she started to blush.

"I'm Robin."

"I'm Kahari."

"It was nice to meet you Kahari, but I have to go." He said then walked away.

"Robin that was tight man." Mike said grabbing him arm lifting it over his shoulder.

"Yeah you showed them." John said lifting his other arm over his shoulder.

Raven didn't say anything, she just looked at him and walked away.

Chapter 4

Raven, Robin, Mike and John decided to take the bus instead of walking home.

"Man Robin. Half shattered ribs with a sprained ankle. You took a beating. "John examined him.

"Well that's what he get he's trying to help everyone he sees in trouble. Beside you are a little rusty after a few years." Raven shrugged.

All of them looked at her.

"What are you talking about. He helped that girl."Mike finally spoke.

"And? He didn't need to help her, that's what the principal is for...not for Robin."

"What's your deal. "Robin closed his eyes.

"What's my deal? What's my deal?! What the hell is your deal?! You almost got yourself leaving the school on a stretcher back there and you didn't even want us to help! Do you know what would happened if you were hurt?"

"No. Tell me what would happen."Robin sounded aggravated.

There was a short silence. "Nothing." Raven shifted in her seat.

"Listen Raven. I know how you feel-"

"No you don't!! If you did you wouldn't have got you ass kicked back there!"

"Well I'm sorry."Robin yelled.

Everyone turned in their seats to look at Robin.

"I'm sorry ok. I didn't know I'd be this hurt fighting three guys. But that girl was in trouble. What if you were that girl Raven. If those guys were messing with you and I just walked on by. Wouldn't you want me to help you?"

"You helped me enough." Raven whispered to herself.

"Wouldn't you want me to help you?!"

"Yes Robin!! I would've love for you to help me! But don't go being mister hero by yourself. What you don't want us here?Huh!!"  
Robin didn't say anything else to her.There was silence when Robin got off the bus. Robin didn't say anything to anyone when he got off the bus. His injuries were painful but he didn't want any of their helps, he just wanted to be alone.

As Robin walked home from the bus stop he noticed that three guys with metal bats were standing by his grandmother's white cottage home. His heart dropped. He knew who those three guys were: Jeff, Billy, and Daireus. Robin turned around and started to walked faster, he couldn't run due to his injuries.

"Hey guys there he is!!" Jeff yelled after him.

Robin was forced to run even though the pain was excruciating. He shortened to a jog until he stopped in an alley. He turned around and saw Jeff and his friends five feet away with their bats in their hands.

"Well, well, well look what we have here boys, its Robin. You know Robin, the one who made a fool out of us at school."

"Oh yeah. "Billy laughed.

"Lets get'em." Daireus hissed.

"Yeah." Billy was the first to charge at Robin again, Robin grabbed two trash lids and used them shields to block the attack from Billy, the aftershock sent waves of pain through Robin. Then Daireus charged next, swinging his bat fiercely, he hit Robin in the ribs causing him to fall on his knees. He blocked the next attack from Daireus and trips him, making him drop his bat. Robin scramble to get the bat, he drops the lid in his left hand and charges at Billy, catching him by surprise he swings at Billy's left leg nearly breaking it. Billy screams in pain and falls to the ground. Robin looks at Jeff with rage of pain in his eyes. He turns around and swings at Daireus's head nearly hitting him, Robin gives a quick kick to Daireus's face, knocking him out. Robin continued to stare down Jeff as he shaking with his bat in his hands.

"Pl-please Robin, we don't want anything to do with you- we-we were just playing."

"Ok." Robin smiled. He walked up to Jeff and extended his hand, Jeff grabbed his hand and Robin put a grip to his handshake, Jeff shouts in pain as Robin flipped him on his back. Jeff laid on the ground moaning. Robin dropped the bat on Jeff's chest and limped home.

Chapter 5

When Robin got home he saw his grandma laying on the couch watching tv. Robin's grandmother was 51 years old, light brown hair, about 5'4 with glasses.

"Oh Robin look at you, you're a mess." She ran over to him.

"I'm ok grandma. It's just some broken ribs, and a sprained ankle. Nothing out of the ordinary when your father was the leader of the Teen Titans." Robin smiled.

"I hate when you use that on me Robby. Now go sit down and get off that sprained ankle of yours and of course you are not going to school tomorrow." She walked in the kitchen to get some bandages.

Robin limped to the couch and started turning the channels. Nothing came to interest until he stopped on the news. Word got out fast about what he had did to the three boys; Jeff, Billy, and Daireus but they hadn't told anyone about who did it. Robin sighed with relief, after all they started it. Then something else came on the news. A mysterious blue swirl was forming in the middle of Central Park. Robin heart sank. He knew what that blue swirl was, it was a galaxy portal, he watched closely until the channel flipped to a Spanish channel. It was everywhere, he hurried to change back to english and nearly fainted. Slade, Blade, and Jade stepped out of the portal, he hurried to get the phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello John." John answered.

"John turn to channel twenty-nine." Robin said worried.

"What's up?"

"Just do it!!" Robin yelled.

John sound startled and scared.

"Are you watching this?"

There was no answer.

"John."

"What the hell are we suppose to!!" John sounded frantic.

"Dude call Mike, I'll call Raven."

John clicked over to call Mike.  
"Hello?" Mike's mother answered.  
"Can I speak to Mike, this is an emergency!"

"Ok hold on." she sounded worried.

"What's up man, you got mom scared." Mike got on the line.  
"Mike turn to channel twenty-nine. Now!!"

He flipped to the channel and stared to laugh. "This is a joke right? Please tell me that this a joke?!"

"No man this is not a joke. Robin is calling Raven.  
"Raven." She answered.  
"Raven it's Robin I have to tell you something turn to channel twenty-nine."

"Not until you tell me why you called."

"Everything will be explained on that channel. Just please!!"

Robin grandmother walked back in the living room.

"Robby what's wrong?"

"Everything grandma. Look at the t.v.  
She stared at the TV and started to cry. Robin moved over to her side of the couch and gave her a hug.  
"Grandma it's ok."

"Last time he came he almost took you away from me. I don't want that to happen again."

Robin squeezed his grandmother lovingly.

"I love you grandma, and I will make sure that he won't let that happen again. Raven. Raven?

There was nothing but static. He hung up the phone. Their door bell rang, it made Robin jump, he struggled to get up and opened it.

I was Raven, Mike and John.

"Listen Robin, I'm sorry for earlier."

"There is no time for apologizes, Slade is back! What do we do? Robin's a mess" Mike cried.

"Yeah look at me. I'm a mess." Robin pointed to his ribs.

"Don't worry, I'll heal them." Raven put her hands on Robin's head."Frêýè Dèñå!" A blue light glew all over Robin's body. With in a couple of minutes the glow disappeared.

"I feel great." He touched his ribs."Ok let's welcome them back to town!"

Chpater 6

The gang finally gets to Central Park to see Slade, Blade, and Jade stand about twenty feet from them. Jade is now 5'3 in height, with reddish-crimson colored hair with red and white colored fans on her waist matching her kimono. Blade is now broader in the shoulders than he use to be, with thicker black katanas blades on his back. he is now 5'7 in height, with black eyes like shadows. Slade has a new mask on his face since the last time Robin broke it, it's now red and black with the symbol of fire in the top. he now 6'8 in height.

"Well it's nice to see you again Robin, Raven, John, Mike and- oh I forgot where's Diana?" He started to laugh. Robin gripped his reverse-blade sword with fiery. "I hope you all remember my apprentice Blade, and my sweet daughter Jade. They both have grown stronger since the last time we met."

Jade grabbed one of her fans. "Dance of the Dragon!!" A giant tornado formed and headed to Robin but turned to the a building twice as large as the tornado. The tornado ripped through the building like a piece of paper and kept going at full speed tearing through two more building taller then the tornado disappeared. Everyone looked in shocked but Slade was just laughing. Robin charged at Slade drawing his sword. He swung at Slade's face but he disappeared. Slade reappeared in the back of Robin then gave him a punch as Robin turned around, sending him flying through a bench.

"What you don't understand Robin is that we have evolved to brand new people. Jade learned new attacks, Blade is much stronger then ever before. And I have learn the element of fire." Slade opened his hands and a giant ball of fire ignited." I see you haven't changed a bit, just like your sister." He laughed again.

Robin eyes opened wide with rage. He got up and blazed through the rumble to Slade. Slade drew a double-edged sword to block Robin's assault but didn't draw his weapon in time. Robin gave him a quick slash to the thigh, then to the shoulder. He stopped as Slade got back up and smiled.  
"Well I see you changed, Diana would be proud."

Raven looked on with rage fearing Jade might ambush Robin but she didn't moved, with an emotionless face she stared on. Robin clashed sword with Slade again and again when he grew tired. Gasping for breath he was getting slower to nearly being hit by Slades attacks. Slade caught an opening in Robin stands and stuck him in the leg causing him to scream in pain.

As the fight went on Blade drew one of his sword and pointed it at Robin then laughed. Mike got up and stared Blade down.

"Looks like it's my turn to join the fight Jade." Blade laughed.

Jade smiled at him then continued to watch the fight.

Blade charged in the middle of the fight when Mike turned to a Lion and tackle Blade.

"Stay out of this." Mike roared.

"Who said I was interfering? It's me and you." Blade pushed Mike off of him and got up.

Mike roared again and charged at him turning into a rhino. Blade put his blade back on his back and grabbed Mike's horn, lifting and throwing him. Mike crashed on the ground near Raven and John. John ran up to Mike but was shot by Jade.

"Let them fight sweets, you and me and of course Raven. Like old times." She smiled and drew her other fan.

Raven looked up and smiled." Unlike them, I knew this day would come. Let's go. Àýôí Þäñò." A black spirit surrounded Raven.

Raven smiled. "You see this? It's My death soul. What will soon be your best friend."

The spirit screamed in a super high pitch then laughed. "Ñüýà Çèþóñ." Raven opened her hand and a black sword formed.

"Twin-bladed soul reaper. My grandfather gave it to me. You Ready?"

"Born ready. Dance of Blades."

Several blades came toward Raven, she covered her body as the blade sliced through her cloak. The cloak fell to the ground but Raven was not in it, she appeared behind Jade in a brand new cloak, Raven gave a quick thurst of her sword, slicing Jade's Kimono. Jade shouts in pain as the sword's strike starts to burn.

"Oh did that hurt? It should. The sword is stealing your spirit power and my death spirit is feeding off of it." The death spirit starts to laugh then spits acid inches from Jades feet.

Jade frowns. "You will pay for this Kimono you ruined. Rise of the Dead!!" The groud started the move all over Central Park. Dead Hands begin to break through the concrete, more hand started to grab Raven's clothes and her feet.

"RRRRAAAVVVVEEENNN!!" They chanted.

Raven eyes turned to a white glow."Üþðýà Èxçàýàñõ!!" All the dead corpes stop moving toward Raven. "Ðíò Àüçè." The corpse turned around and look at Jade.

"JJJAAADDDEEEE!!" They began to chant.

Jade grabbed her fans. "Dance of the Dragon!!" I giant tornado ripped through all the dead corpse and headed toward Raven.

"JADE!!" Slade shouted. "You were not to use that attack. Are you trying to kill us to? That's enough, it time for us to go. We had enough fun for right now." Slade blocked one more of Robin's attacks and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Blade fought off John and gave whistle then a griffin flew down and picked him and Jade up.

Raven ran up to Robin and picked him up as they watched a whole new threat to them fly off on a griffin.

Chapter 7

"Robin you ok?" Mike asked running up to him.

"Dang it!! I should've had him, he was leaving so many openings but I didn't take the chance to strike." Robin punched the ground again, painful wave went through his hand but it didn't matter, Slade got away and Blade and Jade flew off.

"Was I the only one to see that they just flew off on a griffin?"

Robin looked up in the sky ."Yeah that was a griffin. The second strongest beast in the world beside the dragon."

"Where in the world did they did a griffin?" Raven asked Robin.

"My guess is that Blade stole an egg from the Angels. They'll the ones who brought griffins the this world. But anyways let talk about this at my house. Robin finally got up and grabbed his cell phone from his bag and called a cab to pick them up.

When they got back to the house, Robin's grandmother already had some food ready. She opened the front door and they walked in. His grandmother turned around and looked at Robin then gave him a painful hug."I thought I lost you when you walked out that door. I so glad you're still here with me." She started to cry.

Robin patted her back. "It's okay grandma, we're not going anywhere. We beat them before and we'll beat them again." He smiled. Everyone walked in a white colored kitchen with an oak table in the middle.

"Please sit down." Robin's grandmother said.

They sat down and began eating. Robin grandmother walked out of the kitchen and began watching tv.

"We have huge problem on our hands guys. The last time he fought them, we had help from the titans. Now that they are much stronger than last time.I don't know if we could fight them again on our own." Robin said.

"Why don't we just the Titans again for help?" Mike asked.

"There two problems: One is that if we do called them it would take them at least two to three days to get here and by the looks of things we probably don't have three days. And two: We told them we could handle things here in America, might say we can't handle it here."

"I just thought about something everyone." John jumped in." I believe he's trying to take us out one by one, group by group. He trying to take us out because he think we are the weakest. My other guess is that when he's done with us is that he will go for the Titans on the east side of China, Thailand, Korea, then when they all gone he will go for the Teen Titans in central Japan-your father."

Robin shifted in his seat. "That's a good point John. He have keep that in mind we cannot let Slade go to Japan. If he does they're all done for. "Then the phone rang. Robin got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Robin said

"Hello Robin." It was Jade  
Robin was about to hang up when there was a scream in the background. He put his ear back to the phone. He recognized the scream.

"If you know what's good for her you will not hang up that phone." Jade said.

"How did you get this number."

"From a great source." She said." Now listen to me. Come to the central train station. Just you. If anyone follows you, the girl gets killed." She hung up.

"Robin where are you going?" Raven got up.  
"They have someone hostage, I have go get her. Alone."

"What? You can't go alone, it might be a trap."

"I know. They want me to come alone or they kill her."

"Who is it?" Mike asked."

Robin gave a sigh. "Kahari." He walked out before anyone could say, his grandmother looked at him.

She got up. "Robin. I can see you're becoming a man just like your father so here take this, use it carefully, it goes by emotion, your father haven't find the full power of it, maybe you can." She handed him a double-sided black blade that his fathers first letter of his name on it "E".

She pressed a white button on the handle and the sword compressed in the handle."Please be careful." She hugged him once more and he put the sword on his back and walked out the door.

Chapter 8

Robin walked in the entrance of the central train station, it was empty of by-standers so noone will get hurt if there is a battle. He heard a woman scream, it made him jump.

"Kahari?!"

"Robin! Don't come it's a tr-" Someone cut her off.

Robin ran where he heard her voice. Blade jumped out in front of him slicing the air near him. Robin dodged the assault then gave him at roundkick to the face knocking him down.

"Dragon Breath!!" A wave of fire came toward Robin nearly setting him on fire. He did a cartwheel in the air then charged at Jade.

"Not a great idea Robin. Dance of the Dragon!!" Jade created a giant tornado and sent it toward Robin. He grabbed his sword for his holster and stabbed it in the ground. The tornado suck his up and tossed him in the air. Robin used the sword to stab the wall and cling on to it. He dropped down and stood there waiting for the next attack. She formed another tornado and sent it Robin's direction. Hr began running away from it when it crashed into the wall a few feet from him.

"Dark Demon Slash!!" Blade sent several black sword strikes at Robin. He gripped his sword and ran right into the attack, blocking the strikes then clashed swords with Blade. The darkness of his power pulsed from his body, making Robin's body a little weak. They clashed swords, trying to find openings in their defense then trying attack. Blade gave one power strike, breaking Robin's defense then slashed at Robin's head. He ducked just in time then counter with a trip. Blade jumped back and charged at Robin again.

"This is getting boring." Jade said. "Razor Leaf!!" Another movement of her fans and flaming leaves spiraled toward Robin. He glanced at them then turned back Blade, blocking one more attack before jumping out of the way of the flaming strike.

"I keep this up forever." He thought. He had to think of a plan, soon he will be a sitting duck. He looked and saw Slade stand on a ledge. He got an idea. He drew the sword his grandmother gave him and extended it. He charged to Blade and clashed swords with Blade. Sparks flying as Robin blocks Blade's strikes. He tripped Blade again then jumped over him and charged at Jade.

"You just don't learn do you?" She laughed. "Dance of Blades!!" With a flick of her fans ravor sharp blades came toward Robin. He put his arms to his face as the blades cut his arms up. He continued to charge at Jade.

"Watch out Robin, They're coming back!" Kahari yelled.

The blades turned around and raced to Robin, he continued to come toward Jade. The blade strikes came closer and closer to Robin's back. He jumped before they cut him in half. Jade burst in flames as the blades slice through it.

She reappeared to the left of Robin."That was pretty smart, but not smart enough. Dance of the Dragon!!" She formed another tornado and sent it to Robin. He started to run, the torado caught up with him in no time. Robin jumped up of on the ledge with Slade.

Slade eyes widen." You really think this is the end huh?" He yelled sarasticly.

"No, but just enough." He gave a roundkick to Slade, but was caught. Robin gripped his sword and swung it at Slade. He leaned back but still catching the arm that was harding Robin. The cut started to glow. When Slade noticed the cut he let Robin go.  
"How did you get that?!" Slade yelled.

"A great source." Robin smiled and jumped off the ledge. He watched as the tornado sucked up Slade with a explosion.

Jade stood in shock as her attack hit Slade."Damn! He's going to be pissed." She went to Blade and grabbed his arm, bursting in flames. Robin ran to Kahari and untied her.

"Are you ok?" Robin helped her up.

"I guess so- oh god your hurt. It's my fault." HSe tried to help him stop the bleeding but when she noticed that she wasn't helping she stopped and looked down at her feet.

Robin looked at his arms, they cut up horribly. "I'm ok it's just some cuts. Come on let me take you home." Robin grabbed her hand and led her out of the train station. She hadn't lived far from the train station, she lived near the school, that why he had never seen her on the bus.

Robin walked Kahari to her door."Well we're here and your safe, that's good."

"Yeah, but you got hurt trying to help me. Why did you do that?"

"That's what you do for your friends." He smiled."

"F-friend." She looked up at him, he was look straight at her. She started to blush."I'm your friend?"

"Yeah."

She continued to look at him then his grandmother droved up in the parking lot turned his head and looked at her, he saw Raven in the passenger seat beside her, he waved at them then Kahari kissed him on the cheek and ran in the house. Robin looked at the house in shock then turned around and walked to the car to get in.

"What a nice girl. It was good thing that you saved her." His grandmother smiled, then her face entirely changed when she saw the gashes in his arm.

Raven looked at him and rolled her eyes. It was silence then the car drove off. He could tell that this was going to be a long night.

Chapter 9

The next day Robin's grandmother dropped him off at school. The bell rings, he gave his grandmother a kiss on the cheek and ran off. He met Mike and John walking up the stairs.

"What' s up Robin?" Mike said.

"Good, I guess."

John gave a smile then Mike started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Robin asked.

"You know."

"No I don't!"

John and Mike burst in laughter."Man you got skills. You don't even know the girl and you kissed her."

"Wait. You're talking about what happened yesterday? I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"Whatever but whatever you did yesterday got Raven pissed." John pointed to Raven walking ahead of them.

Robin ran up to her. "Hey Raven."

She gripped her books."Ðóýéçàðîñ." A strong force pushed Robin to the ground, Raven continued to walk to her class. Mike and John helped him up."What the hell is her problem?!" He brushed his shirt off.

Raven paused then walked up to Robin and smacked him in the face then walked away. Robin held his hand on his face, it was red.

"Dang man, you must have pissed her off badly." Mike said.

"But I didn't do anything." Robin shrugged and walked to his class.

The bell rang for lunch. Robin walked to lunch with John while Mike tried to talk to Raven.

"I don't know what I did." Robin told John.

"Did you talk to her last night when we left?"

"No I didn't"

He arrived to the lunchroom. He search the room for Mike and Raven but he saw something that shocked him. He saw Jade sitting with a group of people talking. His heart dropped. "Why would she be here?" He thought.

"Robin what's wrong?" John asked.

"John. Go find Raven and Mike. We might have another fight."

John already knew what he had saw. He ran down the stairs to find Mike and Raven. Robin walked down the stairs to Jade. He grabbed her arm and pull her up. He pushed her in the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He nearly yelled.

"What. Can't I go to school? Listen Robin if I wanted to fight. I would have killed you on the first day of school." She smiled. Jade had a point if she wanted to fight she would have been done it long time ago.

"What is this a plot or something."

"Nope. I'm just another person going to school like any other boy or girl in this school. But when school is over watch your back." She gave him a wink and went back into the lunchroom. John and the others ran out of the lunchroom and met Robin.

"What happen?" John asked.

"I- I don't know. She had a point."

"What."

"She said she's been here since the first day of school and hasn't tried to fight us."

"Why."

"She didn't say. But for some reason I believe her."

He looked at Raven. She didn't even look at him. He walked up to her."

He grabbed her shoulders."What is your problem? Why are you acting like this? What have I done to make you mad?"

She didn't answer.

"You know what? I'm not about to force it out of you, when you want to talk, you know where I live." Robin walked back into the lunchroom.

Chapter 10

The bell rang for school to be over. Robin walked to his locker. He picks with his lock when Kahari walks up to him.

"Hel-Hello Robin." She said softly.

He opened his locker." Hey Kahari. What's up?"

"Umm... I... wanted to tell you I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's cool." He closed his locker and looked at her.

"Umm...Yeah."

Robin grabbed his bookbag and started to walk off.

"Robin." Kahari called out."I have to show you something."

"What is it?"

She smiled and grabbed his arm leading him out of the school. Raven watched them leave the school with rage as she following them.

Robin and Kahari came to an empty, open field where noone was around.

"What wrong Kahari?" Robin looked at her.

"Watch. You are the only person who has ever seen this. Not even my parents know about this. Þõçìýò." In Kahari's hand formed blue lightning. Robin stood in shock, he knew what she was, his father told them about these people.

'You-you're an-"

"Angel. Yeah, I don't why. I have this curse since I could remember."

"Curse?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes."Every time when I get angry, the power comes out then sometimes I can make it come out, But Sometimes when I want it to come out it won't."

Robin walked up to her."Kahari. This is not a curse, this is a blessing. Why would that come out of your mouth?

"Because I don't know how to control it."

"I can help you. My father taught me how to help people control powers that powerful as yours."

"You-you can."  
"Yes. Just trust me." He gave her a hug. Kahari stood in shock then started to cry.

"Don't cry. I here to help you."  
Kahari open her eyes in shock. She started to shake. An electrical surge ran through Robin.

He let her go." What's happening?"

"A dark force is here."

He turned around, but nothing was there."I don't see anything."

The blue lightning formed in Kahari' s hand as she fired in the air. The blast hit as Raven fell to the ground. She got up and fired a dark sphere at Kahari.

"Àþòì!!" A blue force field formed around her and Robin as the sphere disappeared on the shield."That's not going to work demon."

"Wait hold on everyone!!" Robin commanded but noone was listening.

"Why are here demon? Answer me before I slay you!!" Kahari yelled.

"Àýôí Þäñò." Raven's black soul formed around her."Ñüýà Çèþòñ" Raven opened her hand and a black sword formed. "Steal him away from me if you want and I will slice your head off and feed to the werewolves!!"

"Àçëñð." Kahari opened her hands and two white, katana blades with lightning swirling around them formed.

Chapter 11

"Everyone just chill ok?" Robin looked at both of them. He didn't know what to do or how to stop it. A Demon and an Angel was fighting and there was nothing to stop it.

"She trying to take you to the underworld."

Raven death soul started to scream in rage."What the hell do you want with Robin?" Raven yelled.

"Why is it your concern demon? I ask the questions around here! Clear?!"

"Screw you!!" Raven charged at Kahari, clashing swords. Dark forces surrounded the sky around them as Kahari and Raven went head to head. Robin could not stop them, it was a fight of two worlds: Hell's demons and the Angels., a fight that as lasted to centuries. The fight worsened as black bolts of lightning struck the earth around them. Robin knew what Raven was doing and he couldn't stop her. He could only watch in fear and hope that both of them would come to their senses.

Raven gave a quick slash of her sword but was blocked with no sweat. Kahari back up and charged at Raven again, sent strikes of lightning to her but was absorbed by Raven's evil spirit. The soul sucked it up and sent it right back at Kahari. It hit her and knocked her down.

Kahari got back up."Ôïçàññï!!" A blue ray of light ripped through the darkness and beamed on Kahari. Then a giant light blue and white dragon flew from the light. Kahari climbed on the dragon and charged at Raven.

She stood guard as the fierce beast flew toward her. Her sword reclined as her death soul grew larger and larger.

"My Death Soul Calls On Thee To Slay My Enemies And Rescue My Love Ones." Raven death soul eyes glew a dark red and blew black fire from its mouth."Now Give Thee The Power To Be Rid This Foe And Reunite My Love One. BEGONE!!" As the last words of the chant left Raven's mouth Robin charged at the soul. He drew his sword and extended it.The death soul opened its mouth and released and giant black fire ball, headed towards Kahari and her dragon. Robin shifted and headed towards the ball of black flames. His sword stared to glow but he didn't notice it. Raven only use this attack once and it almost destroyed the whole city so he knew this was a bad move Kahari should charge at.

"TÁKÚN!! " Robin shouted as the fire ball headed toward him and Kahari. The symbol of protection scarred on his head as his held off the attack. The skin on his knuckles started to peel off as he fought off the intense heat. There was a huge explosion, knocking Kahari and Raven away. They looked to see if Robin was okay. The dust and smoke cleared and Robin was nowhere in sight.

"Robin?" Kahari looked where the explosion was but there were no sign of him.

Raven closed her eyes. She used her telepathic powers to search for Robin but she saw nothing.

Kahari turned to Raven. Raven put a frown on her face.

"This is your fault Ka- Ka- whatever the hell your name is!" Raven yelled.

"What? This is not my fault." Kahari said calmly.

"If you were hugged all over Robin, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"But I was only trying to be friendly."

"Yeah a little too friendly."

"Why were you so worried about it? You like him?"

"What?! No, no, no, no. You got it all wrong. I don't like Robin".

"Then why were you so interested in what we were doing."

Raven turned her head, not saying anything. Kahari started to giggle.

"You do like him. Don't you?"

There was no answer.

"You don't have to tell me. I can read it in your mind."

Raven turned around quickly."You-you read my mind?"

"Yep. I knew you were watching us when we left the school." She started swinging on her heels humming.

Raven looked fierious."You. You!!" Raven charged at her. Kahari grabbed her hand and flipped her on her back.

"We better stop fooling around and start looking for Robin." She made a serious look but couldn't hide her smile. She grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her up and started searching the fields."Oh yeah and one more thing.That fight, nothing personal. But if it was I would have slayed you on first sight."

Raven brushed off her clothes and started to search for Robin.

Chapter 12

Robin woke up to see white lights surrounding him.

"Where am I? " Robin thought.

As he looked on a women in a white dress with silver hair walked toward him, she had snythe in her hand. Robin grabbed his sword and got ready.

"I can't let her attack me first. I know what those things do when it hits human skin." He got up and charged at the women. He gave a quick slash but was block easily. He couldn't see the woman's face because of the blinding light. He slashed fiercely at her when the lady formed a lighning sphere around Robin which shocked him unconcious.

When Robin woke up we was in a hospital bed. He sat up and saw the same lady he fought earlier sitting beside him, it made him flinch.

"Easy Robin. I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to help you." She put her hand on the bed."If I scared you earlier I'm sorry but we have alot of things to talk about and needed to know who you were before you attacked me."

Robin looked at his hands, ashamed."I'm sorry." He said.

"No. Don't be young Robin, your father did the same thing when he came here."A Dark-red headed women wear a black dress with the back out walked in the room.

"I'm Mariah, and this young women is Jasmine." Jasmine looked up at Robin then blushed.

"What? Is every girl I meet begin to like me?" He thought.

"Not quite Robin." Mariah said."It's just that you have a reputation here in Soul Santuary."

His heart sank."S-Soul Santuary? I died?"  
"Not quite. Just like your father, always putting his life on the line for someone he cared about. Lets just say this is a near death experience, literally. You see when that blast hit you, your body let out this unknown force that it had never experienced before, put it wasn't strong enough so you body decenegrated."

"But how come I didn't feel anything?"

"I were knocked out instinctly. You've laying there for a few hours Robin. Your soul came first then your body."

"But-but how can I get back down to earth?"

"In the Santuary...two years. But that's only two weeks on earth."

"I-I will be here for two years!"

"Don't worry Robin you will not age."

That gave him some relief but it didn't help to think about what will his friends say.

"While you are here Jasmine and I will train you to fight the new threat on earth."

"Slade." Robin grew angry.

"It's not Slade, it's someone else, someone more powerful." Mariah looked serious.

"What? How do you know." Robin looked in her eyes.

"Come. I'll show you." Robin got up and followed Mariah, Jasmine was behind him. They walked in a white room with a crystal ball in the center. Mariah mummered some words and the ball began to glow.

"We don't know who the threat is but they know you and they are extremely powerful, in the end it will all come down between you agaist them, one on one. But during that time you and Slade will have to settle your differences and work together. I know he has a daughter name Jade, she is the guardian of the wind and is apprentice Blade is the guardian of the Hell's Sword he wields but they will make very good allies if they knew how to control their powers." She started to laughed."That Jade is the Wind Guardian but she doesn't know how to use it, she could form hurricanes." She started to look serious."There's a problem with her, she should be able to call on the Wind Dragon and she has the power but she hasn't done it yet either."  
"I thought the same thing Mariah." Jasmine jumped in.

"And that Kahari is a Angel, but she not that powerful but she the Lightning Guardian and she called the Lightining Dragon with no struggle."

"Maybe she can hide her power." Jasmine looked at the sky.

"That's not right Jasmine, I would have noticed it though." Mariah closed her eyes, Robin looked at her closely."Robin don't do that, I feel your gaze on my skin." He knew what that ment He got up and walk out of the room. Jasmine followed him.

"What is going on?" He turned to Jasmine. Her amber eyes looked in his.

"I don't know Robin but give it tomorrow, she will be okay. Let me show you your room." She walk up to Robin as he followed to his room.

Chapter 13

Robin has spent two years or two weeks in the Soul Santuary. While he was there he learned how to use the sword his grandmother gave him more, he didn't know how to use it fully but enough. He was schooled on the power that came out the day he was sent to the Santuary. He became more determined, becoming more powerful. He was ready to go back to Earth and fight the one person he yearned to defeat. As he grabbed his sword and put on his clothes Jasmine walked in his room without knocking, it made him jump, he was naked from the waist up.

Jasmine giggled."Very manly."

Robin just looked at her. She started to laugh."That the first time I saw you laugh."

"I've never had so much fun until you came Robin."

She walked up to Robin, their bodies nearly touching."I'll really miss you Robin." She whispered. She ran her finger down his chest. Robin just looked at her."I can't wait until you come back." She kissed him on the lips lightly and walked out of the room. Robin finished putting his clothes on and went to see Mariah.

"Well Robin, this is good-bye for now, we'll see each other real soon." She hugged him.

"Thank you for everything Mariah, I can't thank you enough."

"Well be careful Robin, and you will be ok." Mariah lifted her scythe and cut the air to open a time warp.

"This will take you back to earth. Be careful." Robin gave a bow and walked in the portal.

Back on Earth John, Mike, Raven, and Kahari sat Robin's porch.

Kahari had tears in her eyes."More and more I think about this and I think all of this is my fault."

Raven looked up."You think?"

Kahari looked at her."It's your fault too. If you haven't attacked me he wouldn't got blasted."

They began to argue. John stood up."Hey hey! It's both of ya'll fault alright? The real promblem is what are we suppose to tell his grandmother why her grandson hadn't come home for two weeks without checking in." He looked at both of them with rage."Look at both of you, fighting over someone who might not even like you. Both of you should be ashamed." He walked off the porch. Mike followed him.

Kahari looked at Raven."Look I'm sorry I stepped on your turf, if you like Robin take him."

"Really?"

"Nope." She started to laugh."Just wanted to see what you were going to say. You like him don't you don't you?"

"I thought you could read minds?"

"I lied. Man you really believe that too."She started to laugh harder. Raven's face turned red and walked off the porch. She followed John and Mike.

Kahari ran up to them."Guys something coming. I sense the power."

John looked up."Is it Robin?"

"I dont think so. The too strong for him, he didn't have any power force around him. It growing get ready. That way!!" She pointed to the left of her then started running. They follow her until they got to an open field. A white light started to form in the center. It got bigger then Robin stepped out of the light. Kahari face lit up as she ran to him. He grabbed her in his arm as everyone toward him except Raven.

"Robin where were you? We were so worried." Kahari said hugging him.

"I'll tell guys all about it." He saw Raven standing behind everyone. He walked up to her but there was a force field between them.

"Raven come on-"

"Do you know how I felt you disappeared? Hurt. Crushed." Robin touch the dark force between them. It shocked him. He stepped back.

"You were at the Soul Santuary." Kahari said.

Robin nodded.

"What's the Soul Santuary?" Mike asked.

"It's a place where souls of people who died gets judge to live again or to stay dead. Sometime the Grim Reaper is very generous, but most of the time she just sends you to Heaven if you were worthy or Hell." Kaheri explained.

"You can't touch dark forces, when you go there you are purified."

Robin looked at his hand. It shined with the symbol of light."Lower you shield Raven."

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't."

"Too much power. You're giving too much power. It's challenging my soul. I just want to tell you I'm sorry and a hope you will forgive me."

"Raven, I do." He walked up to the shield he tried to touch it. His hand went right through. He walked in and grabbed Raven and put her in his arms. She began to cry.

"It's okay Raven."

"I-I..."

"What."

"I so sorry Robin, I got jealous." She pushed away from Robin."Look at me crying like a baby. Let go back home." She walked off.

Chapter 14

When everyone got back to Robin's house he told him everything. They made their comments and began watching tv when his grandmother walked through the door.

"Hello everyone. There's my Robin!" He walked over to her and gave her a hug."I hadn't heard from you in two weeks. Where here you?"

"On a school field trip."

Just then there was a news special on the tv. Everyone watched in curiousity as another portal formed in the center of town. It went from a white to a light green. Robin heart started to sink. A purple blast flew from the portal and destroyed a building. A dark-brown headed girl stepped out of the portal. The group jumped up and ran out of the door.

They got to to the center of town and the girl was just standing there. She looked at Robin and laughed.

"Well look at you Robin, so grown. Diana sent me here to give you a message. Soon judgement day will come and you all will bow to her." Her brown eyes started to glow then fired a laser at Robin.

"Àþõññí!!" A force field formed around Robin. Raven eyes started to glow and black glow.  
"Raven I heard of you. Satin's granddaughter. You should be strong." She took a crimson staff off her back. It started to glow a light purple. She charged Robin. He grabbed her staff. His power and her's clashed, blowing holes in the ground.

"Who are you?" Robin said holding her off.

"You don't remember. I waited for her to come back to Tameran. And the first person she came to is me. Her old friend and Blackfire adopted daughter. People call me Paige." She gave Robin a wink then yanked her staff from his grip. "Well I didn't come here fight so I will see all of your very, very soon." A white portal opened then Page walked in.

Chapter 15

Robin, Mike, John, Raven, walked back to Robin house after dropping Kahari back at her house.

"Hey Robin this is a big problem!" John said.

"I know." Robin said calmly

"Diana must be determined to kill us!" Mike yelled.

"I know." Robin was losing his patience with their worrying, he couldn't think.

"We shoulld call the titans!"

"I know!! This is what Mariah was talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Raven said.

He told them.

"Wait your saying that in the end we will be teaming up with Slade?! I dont think so." Raven shook her head.

"That's what Mariah predicted."

"We'll have talk more about this at school. It's late and mom don't like it when I'm late." Mike said.  
"He's right I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Robin waved them good-bye and walked in the house.

The next day at school Robin walked to his locker and seen a note on it.

"Meet me in the girls locker room." Robin read he looked up confused and saw Kahari stand by him. "Did you write this?"

She took the note."No I didn't. But I do have to talk to you." They started walking. "I was wandering if..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"If -if you would like to go to the dance with me-if your not going with someone already?"  
"Hmm. Yeah sure I'll go with you. I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Perfect." She smiled like what he said made her day, she half-skipped off. He took the note and put it in his pocket then walked to the girls locker room. When he got there Jade was sitting there naked from the waist up. She was wearing skin-tight silk black pants with black stelletos.

"What do you want Jade." Robin said.

"Don't you want to know why I'm dress like this. In front of an enemy." She stood up and turned to him.

"Not really. Not for a fight I know that."

"Noone comes down here until third period." She walked up to him bodies nearly touching.

Robin stepped back."And?"

Jade ran her finger down his chest."Don't you want to...talk? Slade or your friends don't have to know." Her lips brushed his briefly

He grabbed her arms."Don't do that."

"What? Driving you crazy."

"No. It's making me angry. Now tell me what you want." He released her arms.

She walked back and sat down." Where were you for the last two weeks.?"

"I died." He said simply.  
She glanced at him for a few seconds then laughed. "That explain this powerful arua coming from your body. You have your mother's strength inside you and you finally was able to bring it out, I can't wait to see this power in action-but that beside the point-we have some information on Diana. When you sent her back. She went back to Tameran and made good with Blackfire. There she train hard with Blackfire until she officially mastered her power. At that time Blackfire was queen of Tameran until Diana overthrew her and became queen. That when she found a new ability. To control minds. That's how that girl Paige came here. She hates Diana, tried to kill her twice. Slade doesn't have a problem with this, he said he knew she was going to betray him and he said if it come to this he will join forces with you just so we take her out. That mean you have our assitance for the time being." She got up."And you have my time any time." She took a card out of her pants."Here, take it. My number. Just in case."

He took the card and put it in his pocket."Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." He said sarcastically.

"We'll become very close friends after this alliance." She gave him a quick kiss and walk to the shower room.

Chapter 16

The bell rings for school to be over. Robin walks to his locker and there was a note on it.

"I can't wait to see you for the dance...Kahari."

"What's that Robin?" Raven snatch the note from his hand."Kahari?! What the- where is she?!" She throw the note back at Robin then walked down the hall.

"Raven wait!" Robin ran after her.

"I'll give her a number. The hsopital's." She gripped her bookbag. She spotted Kahari talking to some of friends.

"Kahari!"

She turned around and met Raven's evil gaze."Yeah."

She grabbed the note."What's this?!"

"Oh me and Robin going to a dance tomorrow."

She turned to Robin.

"What?"

"Really?!"  
"Yeah. I have anyone else to go with."

Raven throw the note at Robin then walked off.

Mike caught Raven."What's wrong Raven."

She yanked her hand from his grip and continued to walk away. Mike ran after her.  
"Raven!" She stopped."What's going on."

"Nothing Mike just leave me alone." She stopped to cry. Mike hugged her.

"Please Raven. I'm here to help you, don't push me away and tell me nothing's wrong. You too beautiful to be crying."

She looked up."Your just saying that."

"Do I look I'm playing right now?"

"Thanks." She started to blush.

"Come on. Let's go to the field. I brought some food."

"You brought food. What for?"

"Yeah. I sometimes I just sit there and think."

She laughed.

They got to an open field. Mike went into his bag and took out a red cover and layed it on the ground. Raven sat down. He grabbed two sandwiches wrapped in plastic, liter of pop, and some strawberry ice cream on the cover.

"You bring all of this just for yourslef?"

"Well no. For the birds too, but they would mind sharing." He smiled.

They began to eat."I think Robin likes Kahari." Raven blurted out.

"What?! I don't know about that but-really?"

"Yeah he's going to the dance with her tomorrow."

"Really? I don't want be rude but why do you care?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, he not going out with you so..." He looked at her, she had tears in her eyes."Oh I see. You like him don't you?"

She nodded. She started to cry."I just wanted to tell him before it was too late but I see it's too late."

Mike gave her a hug."I'm sorry Raven. I didn't mean to make you upset. Besides you don't need Robin to make you feel good. You got me."

She looked at him."You...mean that Mike?"

"Yeah. I'll always be there."

"Thanks." They started to eat the ice cream.

"So Jessica likes this guy who doesn't even know her and when she tried to talk to him , he just walked right by her."

"What. He didn't even look at her?"

She nodded.

Mike started to laugh."That's what she gets."

Raven punched him playfully."Shut up that not funny."

"What she didn't even get his name did she?"

"Nope."

Mike laughed harder.

They got done eating and threw their trash away.

"Thanks Mike. You're very sweet. Sometimes." Raven walked off.

Chapter 17

Robin arrived at Kahari's house, he was wearing a blue suit. This was the day that Diana planned to come back and he came prepared. He had his father's sword in the limo. He knocked on the door and Kahari's mother opened the door.

"Hello. You must to be Robin, come in Kahari will be down soon. You look sharp."

"Thank you." Robin stepped in.

Within a couple of minutes Kahari came down the stars wearing a black back-out dress with glitter all over it.

"Wow you look great." Robin said

She started to blush."Thanks."

"I hope you two have fun." Her mom said.

"Yeah and don't be late Kahari." Her father said.

"Don't worry sir. I'll have her home before ten."

"That's my boy. Now go have fun."

They left the house.

"How are we going to get there Robin."

"Dont worry about that." Then a white limo pulled up in the driveway.

"We're riding in a limo?!"  
"Yeah. Us and my friends of course." He opened the door and they got in.

"Yeah thanks Robin." Mike said. He was wearing a white suit. Raven was in his arms. Robin looked at him and smile.

"You did it didn't you Mike?" Robin whispered.

He gave Robin a wink. John was wearing a black suit. Raven was wearing a dark blue dress with glitter all over it.

"Robin this is Katrina." John said.

"Hey Katrina. Nice to meet you."

"Charmed." She said.

The limo pulled off.

The limo arrived at the school and they all got off and walk to the gym room. It was decorated with a blue disco theme with the shimmers all around.

"Wow this looks great." Kahari said.

"It's always like this." Robin replied.

"I've never been to a dance before."

"Well this your first experience." They all turned around and Jade stood in front of them. She was a red and white kimono with red stelletos."Hello Robin. Katrina. Everyone else."

"What do you want?" Robin said.

"Can't I have fun and be of duty? Since we're partners now we have to watch each others back. Blade hear too. I don't know where but he's here."

"We are not partners." Raven said.

She walked up to Raven. "It's not your decision girl. It's Robin's."

Raven looked at Robin. He didn't say any thing.

"Robin?!"

"Look we can't take that type of risk if Diana's coming back."

"So you're-you're agreeing with her?"

"Sadly...yes."

"Good choice Robin. Maybe me and you can be more than partners. See ya later." Jade walked off.

"Robin what were you thinking." Raven said.

"Raven we have a huge problem. Diana is stronger then before, and the Titans can't help us this time so we need all the help we can get." John said.

"Right." Mike added.

"Am I the only one who not insane here?"

"I don't agree with it fully either Raven but we have to do something and with Slade and them we could at least stand a chance, and I could ask help from the Soul Santuary."

"Oh no. You know what happened when you came back from that place."

"Let not worry about that now let have some fun." Kahari pulled Robin on the dance floor.

"Look at them." Raven said to Mike. "They-they make a great couple."

"Yeah." He put his arm around her."Don't worry about them lets dance." He pulled Raven on the dance floor.

Robin and Kahari walked off the dance floor and walked outside.

"Thank you Robin. I'm having a great time." Kahari look at him.

"You very welcome Kahari." He looked down at her.

Kahari moved closer to Robin and kissed him. Robin wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Kahari moved her hand around Robin's back and gripped tight. Robin opened his eyes and let her go.

"What's wrong Robin?"

"Something's not right."

"Wait. I sense something. It's coming fast. Really fast."

Robin looked around then he saw a green blast coming toward him. He grabbed Kahari by the waist and they dropped to the ground. The blast exploded the ground inches from them. Robin looked up but he saw nothing. Another blast came toward them.

"Àþòì!!" A blue force field formed around them as the blast striked it.

"Kahari. Go get the others. I'll stay." Robin commanded.

"Right." Kahari let down the shield and ran back in the school.

Then a figure started to form in the darkness. It continued to walk toward Robin. It began to get clearer, it had long orange hair.

"Well it been a long time...brother."

A shiver ran down Robin's spine. It was Diana.

"Diana." Robin whispered.

"Why so scared brother. I missed you too, but not that much." She shot another blast at him. He caught it in his hand but it exploded, sending him flying to the ground. He struggled to get but Diana stabbed her heel in his chest.

"Hmm, you been working out. Trying to impress you little girlfriend."

"No. To train fot this day.TÀKÙN." With a burst of energy he forced Diana off of him. She hit the ground then shot another blast at him. He jumped up, preforming a 360 twist to dodged it, then shot another white blast at her while in mid-spin. She smacked it away with one hand then her other hand began to glow and shot a wave of blast at Robin. He dodged them and grabbed her hands.

"I don't want to fight you Diana. I'm sorry that I had to send you to Tameran."  
"I'm sorry won't work this time. Your late, two years late. She shot two lasers at Robin, knocking him to the ground.  
"Dance of the Dragon!" A tornado came toward Diana but she dodged it."Welcome back bitch."

"You really think gaining up on me is going to help."

"Yes. Actually it will." Slade appeared in a puff of flames." You're a traitor Diana and I here to kill you." His fist burst in to flames.

"Twin Assault!"Blade shot two black blades toward Diana but she jumped out of the way.

"Do you really think I came here alone?!" Then in the darkness a million yellow eyes started opening."I took a short trip to the underworlds and had a little chat with your grandfather Raven and he gave me these demons. You might recorgnize some on them." Raven balled her hands in to fist. The demons started walking out of the shadows. Raven started shivering, she stepped back.

"Raven what's wrong?" Mike said.

"That one-is-is my friends. I cant do this." She dugged her nails in her hands unitl they bled. " I-I can't do this. HOW COULD YOU!!" Then all gigantic breast formed behind Diana, she didn't even flinch. It was red with horns on it head. the ground around it caught on fire.

"Satin." Kahari whispered.

"Raven...you...live...among...these...humans...and...Diana...showed...that...to...me...and...together...we...will...destroy...this...planet...and..you...will...die...along...with...them." Satin let out me huge wave of flames toward Raven, she flew up and dodged the inferno.

"Ñüýà Çèþòñ!!" Her dark sword formed and as she slashed at her grandfather.

Chapter 18

"Well Robin. It looks like we're going to work together to stop her." Slade said.

"Yeah. Like what the Mariah said."

"Who?"

"At the Soul Santuary."

Slade began to laugh. "Just like your father."

Diana began to tap her foot."Are you going to keep talking or are we going to fight."

Slade looked at her."Anxious for death I see."

"Very." Diana charged at them. Slade's hand burst in flames. Robin took his sword from John then extended it.

"Watch this young Robin." Slades whole body caught on fire then several fireballs burst toward Diana. She dodged them easily them fired her own blast at Slade, he disappeared in flames then reappeared behind her grabbing from behind.

"Sorry Slade I'm taken."

"Funny Diana, but I'm over you." Diana pushed off Slade. "But your daughter misses you." Diana looked at Jade.

"Jade." She said softy.

Jade extended her fans.

"Don't do this Jade."

Her fans began to glow a red glow."You're fighting my father and my boyfriend. And you're telling me not to do this."

"Boyfriend?" Robin questioned.

"Boyfriend! Kahari said and glared at Robin. He shrugged.

"Dance of the Blades." With a flick of her fans two blades twirled fowards Diana. She put her hands of to block her face but they put two giant gashes on her arms.

"Jade I can't kill you." Diana said."But I can hurt you." She charged to Jade, throwing punches. Jade dodged them with a backflip then gave a roundkick to Diana's ribs, knocking her down. Diana looked up, shocked. Jade had rage in her eyes.

"At first I would like to fight beside you but you are on the wrong side. You're fighting to wrong people. The wrong person. Me."

"That's where you're wrong daughter. This is the side you can rule all of America on." She got up. "And if you're not with me then you're my enemy." She grabbed Jade by her throat, lifting her off her feet.

"You really think you can win mother." She gasped for air.

"Yes." Her grip tighten.

"Let her go!!" Robin ran toward Diana. She tossed Jade to the ground and Robin attacked. Diana shot a few blasts at him he dodge them. His blade began to glow.  
Diana began to laughed."Come my demons!!" The demons looked up at Robin. He stopped. They beagn to walk toward him. Robin stepped back.

"Be careful brother. They feed off fear." She smiled devishly.

Robin began to sweat. The demons charged at him.

"Ôïçàññï!!" A blue ray of light ripped the sky and beamed on Kahari. Then a giant light blue and white dragon flew from the light. Kahari climbed on the dragon and charged at the demons. Mike and John charged too. Robin looked at Diana with rage in his eyes.

"You look pissed Robin."

"I'm the one who pissed." Slade charged at her, Robin joined him.

Diana drew a Azure Staff from her back. It began to glow green."Lets go."

Robin clashed weapons with Diana then Slade shot a fireball at her but was blocked by her staff.

Robin gave a quick slash at Diana catching her off guard. She bagged back and shot a blast at Robin knocking him down. She turned to Slade. She charged at Slade swinging her staff at him. He caught it in his hands. He picked her up and threw her to the ground, still holding her staff. He threw it to the ground.

"Diana I'm disappointed of you." He shook his head.

"I'll show you disappointment." She got up and shot several blast at him but he caught them all.

''What's wrong? Can't hit me. Aww too bad." He threw a fireball at her, knocking her back down." I tried to help you Diana and you betrayed me. Now you have no friends. No family. Noone wants you. You just a loner."

"Shut up!!" She got up and charged at him. He grabbed her and threw her back.

"Don't you understand. You sold your life to him." He pointed at Satin."And you turned your back on everyone who loved you. Looked at your daughter." He pointed at Jade. She was laying on Robin's knee, unconious."You see what you have done."

Diana got up and fired a giant blast at Robin and Jade. Slade got in front of them and took the shot directly.

"Slade." Robin looked up.  
"Just take care of Jade." He was struggling. "She will kill Jade now and I can't let that happen, she gotten much stronger than I thought. Diana charged at Slade. Slade's eyes filled with fire. Intense heat came from his body. "I can't beat her no matter how much I can hit her."

"Slade don't do it!" Robin shouted.

"I was going to use this attack on you, but I can't now. You been a worthy opponent. Now get Jade out of here!"

"Slade."

"NOW!!"

Robin picked up Jade and got back. Slade turned to Diana who was still running toward him.

"Remember this Diana when we both get to hell." Slade charged at Diana. He grabbed her hands then there was a huge explosion. Robin covered Jade. The smoke cleared. Robin heart dropped. Diana was still standing around nothing but ashes. Jade seen the whole thing.

"FATHER!!"

Chapter 19

"Slade." She said softly, that's all she could say. She was in completely shock. Her father was gone and her mother was trying to kill them. Tears came down Jade's face. She began to cry. Robin hugged her to ease her pain.

Diana began to laugh.

"Slade took his own life to stop you and all you can do is laugh you...you..." He got up and walked toward. His body started to glow a white glow."He killed himself and you laughed." A tear came down his face."You killed your own daughter's father and you laugh. I'll show you something funny."

"He got what was coming to him." Diana shrugged.

"Stop!! You're about to get what is coming to you."

"You can't kill your own sister."

"I can and I will. You aren't the sister I knew!!" Lightning struck the ground near Robin's feet. He didn't flinch. His eyes turned white."I'll kill you Diana! You're not my sister anymore. Nightwing and Starfire would want you dead!"

"Stay away from me Robin." She stepped back.

"You're just another enemy. That means no mercy.Just another threat to me and my friends life and I'm about to end it!"

"Get back Robin." She shot a blast at him but he block it with his hand.

"I'm about to kill you Sapphire."

Diana shivered."You never called me that."

"It's your real name, and I don't call enemies nicknames." He picked up his sword then charged at her. Diana picked up her staff. Robin gave a slash of his sword and cut through her staff, breaking it. She looked shocked. Robin gave at punch to the face knocking her down. She jumped back up and shot several blast at her but he blocked them, he charged at her and gave a series of punches to Diana but she dodged them, he gave a roundkick but Diana flew in the air. She began firing several blastes at Robin, he began running, she continues to fire when Robin jumped on a rock and jumped in the air and tackled her. He pinned her to the ground.

"Don't you understand, you can't win." She shot two lasers at Robin, knocking him off of her. She got up and flew back in the air. Robin got up.

"Kahari!!" She turned around and flew toward him.

"What's up."

"Can you fight without your dragon. I'm going to need it."

"I'll just summon you one just like this. Ôïçàññï." Another dragon formed. Robin climbed on it an charged at Diana. They flew high in the air. Lightning flashed by them. Diana shot several blast at him but easily maneuvered. The dragon blew flames at Diana catching her off guard. They conitnued to fly up until they got to a single platform that was connected to an abandon biulding. Robin got off the dragon and stood on the platform.

"This last fight depends on everything."Robin yelled.

"Yes it does. Even if you can beat me, judgement day continues." She pointed at the fireballs falling from the sky."Hell is coming to earth and it will end all of you."

"You're sick!!" He charged at Diana.

Chapter 20

Robin threw a series of punches and kicks at Diana, she dodged them with no sweat. She shot a blast at him, causing him to fall back. He regain his composure and attack her again. She grabbed his arm and almost tossed him off. He grabbed the edge fo the platform and hung on.

She looked down."Don't you see brother. It's over! Judgement Day is here! You've lost!" She pointed at the firery sky. "This time I win, and you can't stop it." She pointed at the ground below. Fire was bursting out the ground. Demons coming from the darkness. Robin looked at his friends they fighting for their lives, killing any demons who tried to take over anyones bodies."You've lost brother! Sure you can save Japan, but not America. You're in way over your head. L.A and all of California will belong to Satin and soon all of America. " She stepped on his hand, causing him to let go of the ledge. The ground came rushing toward him. Robin called his dragon before he crashed to the ground. He grabbed a hold of the dragon and flew back toward the ledge. Robin jumped back on the ledge. Diana turned around. Fire was raining on poor earth.

"You've doomed all of us, and now you're about to pay for it. Dearly." Robin turned to the red sky.

"You have to die!" Diana charged at him.

"TÁKÚN!!" Robin held his hands then a giant white blast burst toward Diana. Diana made a repel blast. The two forces evened out. Diana stepped back. Lava exploded around her. Diana put more power to her blast to knock robin back. She coninued to push Robin back until he was at the edge.

"This is the end Robin. It was nice knowing you. Brother."

"Yeah is was sweet." Robin gave more power to his blast push her back."You not giving the world to Satin. No matter how strong you are." He put another pulse in his blast."You could never beat me Diana. No matter how strong you were. I'm always two steps ahead of you. And that's your weakness." Robin gave two more power pulses, knock Diana back."It's over Diana. You lose! TÁKÚN!!" With that command, his blast completely covered Diana's bringing her in with it. There was an explosion. Robin covered his eyes. When the smoke cleared Diana was still standing.

"Looks like it is over. I'll miss you Robin." She said as her body turned to stone. It fell off the platform Robin watched as her stone body fell and smashed onto pieces. He sat down on the platform. Tears falling down his face. He got on his dragon and flew down to the ground below. Everything was destoyed the demons were gone. Satin was gone. Raven layed by a tree. Mike, John, and Kahari layed a couple of feet from her. He walked toward Raven. She was still breathing but unconcious, so was everyone else. Robin called his dragon to help take them home.

When Robin got home he put everyone on a couch.

"I'm so glad you're still alive. I seen the whole thing on tv. Slade did a good thing saving you. Bless him. You've grown Robin and I'm proud of you." His grandmother gave him a hug.

"If only Diana grew up with me. I didn't want to kill her but I had to."

"You did the right thing Robin. Don't be discourage. She was a threat and you ended it. Don't forget she'll always be in your heart if you miss her."

"Thanks grandma." He walked over to his friends."Don't worry guys. It's all over." Robin fell asleep.

When he woke up everyone was watching tv.

"Guys you're awake!" He got up and gave all of them a hug."I thought I lost you guys."

"We thought we lost you went we heard that explosion." John said.

"I'm just glad it's over."Kahari said.

"Where's Jade?"Robin asked.

"She said she needed some fresh air."Raven got up. "She should be outside."

Robin walked outside and saw Jade staring at the crimson sky. Her black hair blew in the wind as she looked up and turned to meet Robin's eyes.

"He's really gone isn't he." Jade said.

"Yeah, you didn't just dream that, he saved your life. I wouldn't been able to block that shot fast enough."

"I miss him."

"So do I. You've changed Jade."

"That's funny.I still don't like you. I still have his blood in me."

"But you're still here. So why don't you just join us?"

Jade let out a soft chuckle."I dont think so Robin. Like I said I still don't like you." Then Blade appeared on his goriffin. Jade hopped on.

"Remember this Robin. I will miss you, but you haven't seen the last of us." She blew him a kiss and they flew off. The gang came behind him.

"There she go. What did she mean by boyfriend." Kahari walked on the side of Robin.

Robin grabbed her by the waist."Just being funny."He looked up at the sky. Mike had Raven in his arms. He kissed her. John just smiled.

The End

**Antonio Roberson**


End file.
